Giving In
by Fallen Angel of light
Summary: Full summary inside. Ryou finally snaps. After he commits a murder, he’s sent to an asylum where he meets a girl who could be the only good thing in his life. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Fa: I'm really bored right now as well a homocidal and I have a new fanfic idea so I'm throwing it out there. Like it? Don't like it? Reply to me. italics means song quoted italics means thought.

Summary: Ryou's finally snapped under the pressures of life and Bakura and gives in. After he commits a murder, he's sent to an asylum where he meets a girl who could be the only good thing in his life.

FA: ABSOLUTELY NO YAOI! If you think this story is going to be one of those disgusting slash Bakura Ryou fag fics, you are mistaken so go away. But feel free to flame me or leave a review because it's not what you came here for.

Chapter One: Coming Undone

_Will you, walk me  
To the edge again  
Shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again  
Woke up tonight and no one's here with me  
I'm giving in to you_

Ryou stood in his bathroom staring back at the mirror, back at the reflection of his broken innocence. Blood dripped onto the counter from his lips and face. It stung, but Ryou had given up crying for along time now. He had learned not to be weak ever since Bakura had started beating him. He once believed that everyone had good in them, even someone like Bakura, but that had long been proven false. Suddenly Ryou recounted his day, which had been, unsurprisingly filled with hurt and hate.

Flashback….

"Urm Hey Tea. Can I talk with you for a second?" Ryou asked the brown haired girl nervously. She had been talking with her friends and at the sound of his voice, turned to him, turned back to them with an eye roll before turning back to him. Ryou felt his confidence deflate a little but decided to give it a shot anyway.

_(Chorus)_

_Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
Watch me crumble  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm crying tonight  
I'm giving in to you_

"Yeah?" She asked apathetically. Ryou cleared his throat nervously forced himself to look up in her eyes.

"Urm…I was just wondering if you wanted to that dance this Friday?" Ryou asked, the nerves nearly causing him to shake. Tea looked at him and actually burst into a fit of laughter. Ryou jumped in alarm, unsure of what had been funny.

"Urm… what's so funny-?"

"That's a good joke Ryou. I heard from someone that you were funny." Tea said, still giggling. Ryou's brows furrowed in confusion and anger.

_Caught up, in life  
Losing all my friends  
Family has tried, to heal all my addictions  
Tragic it seems, to be alone again  
I'm giving in ... to you_

"I'm not kidding-"

"Yes you are. I'm going with Tristan already. I go out with people who are cool." Tea said with one last giggle as she walked away. Ryou looked down clearly crushed. Suddenly Bakura entered his mind.

"_Smooth." _

_"Shut up"_ Ryou snapped back in his mind, storming to his locker, trying to keep the tears from falling.

_Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
Watch me crumble  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm crying tonight  
I'm giving in to you_

Another flashback…

Ryou sat in the library trying to escape the pain of everything he'd gone through hours before. It had spread around the school by now and many people were walking back and forth in the book isles to get a glimpse of him.

_I look forward, to dying tonight  
Drink 'til i'm myself, life's harder every day  
The stress has got me  
I'm giving in  
I'm giving in,  
Giving in, no!_

Suddenly he heard his name being muttered from someone other than the people walking back and forth. He stood up slowly and walked past several of the isles until he heard the source of the conversation. He paused and listened from the other side.

"So he actually asked you out?" A male voice Ryou recognized to be Tristan's asked.

"I know. He's such a fag, I don't even know why he bothers to try and hide it." Came Tea's voice. Ryou's fists clenched tightly as anger surged through him. Bakura opened the mind link again, feeling the surge of anger.

_"Are you trying to stop being a pansy for once?" _Bakura asked Ryou, causing him to miss what Tristan responded.

_"Shush, I'm trying to hear them."_ Ryou said, hearing laughter in the background, no doubt at his expense.

_"Don't tell me what to do. I own you." _Bakura's voice growled at him in his mind.

_"Bakura please…"_

_"I'll get you later."_ And the mind link closed. Ryou sighed and not wanting to hear more about how gay he was left the library twenty minutes early for class.

And Later….

Ryou grunted as he hit the wall, sure he had cracked a rib. Blood from the wounds on his face marked the wall. He would have to clean it up later. Suddenly a foot kicked him hard in his stomach. He groaned again, but didn't bother begging for mercy. He lay there silently as Bakura took out blade and sliced at his face. It barely stung him but he continued to lay there silently, waiting for it to end. After a few more moments, Bakura finally left him alone, leaving him to bleed and feel the pain pulse through him. Ryou picked him self up after a few minutes and half limped, half walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror bitterly before deciding to take a shower. Too tired to stand, Ryou used the plug to stop the water and let it fill with cold water. He slipped out of his bloody clothes and managed to get in the tub with out getting too much blood on the floor or counter.

_Take me under_

_(I'm killing all the pain)  
I'm dying tonight  
(I'm sick of all this faith)  
Watch me crumble  
(I'm killing all the pain)  
I'm crying tonight_

Ryou soaked in the tub, letting the water wash over his wounds. The water was cold-like he was. He suddenly looked over to where the toilet was. Bakura happened to have left one of his dirty magazines behind it. Ryou sat up in the tub, debating whether or not he should pick it up and look at it.

"Fuck innocence." Ryou muttered get up and getting the magazine. On the cover there was a naked girl with her legs spread widely. Next to her picture, the caption, "Horny Sluts Wet for You.". Ryou snorted at the cover pessimistically but opened to the page anyway. It was time for him to stop being so innocent.

_I'm giving in to you  
Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you_

The end

FA: And Scene. Don't ask, random Girls Leadership Institute lingo. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I enjoyed the bloody scenes the most. I feel so sorry for poor Ryou #sobs# but anyway please review and let me know what you think.

The song Giving in By Adema buy it. It kicks ass


	2. Chapter 2

Fa: I'm back. I'm adding a second chapter, just because I feel like writing and being nice to you guys. I'm really getting into this story and I think it's the most real writing I've done.

Ryou: I hurt….

Bakura:#rolls eyes# pansy

Fa: #sweatdrop# urm anyway, enjoy…

Chapter Two: Coming undone (Prt 2)

Ryou sat in his bed contemplating what to do next. While he had gotten over his sexual stress, he was still angry and hurting. He had bandaged his wounds as well as he could and strangely enough, no longer felt the pain of the wounds. He stood and faced the mirror, looking at the reflection, He looked different, yet the same. The same weak Ryou who was optimistic, always looking to the bright side of things. The same Ryou who was wasn't good enough for Tea. Ryou glared at his image. He was tired of the weakness. He hated the image in front of him. He suddenly wanted to kill it he was about to smash the mirror when rationality hit him.

_"Who's the one who started this?"_

"Me." Ryou said glaring at his reflection.

"_No…"_

"Bakura." Ryou said, hate filling him entirely again.

"_He didn't call you a fag. He didn't laugh in your face…"_

"Tristan and Tea." Ryou growled inhumanly, muscles in his arms and face twitching simultaneously. The voice chuckled and seemed to nod its head.

"_Make them pay_." It hissed in his ear. Ryou grinned demonically, ripping off his towel (A/n: #drool#) and changing into black shirt and pants.

The end

FA: Okay, I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer. I promise. Enjoy and review or else I'll sick the clan of the stabbity albinos ahoy on you!

Sapphire Kitsune: HEY! Bitch, that's my line #picks up dagger#

FA: #sweatdrop# But we're both in the stabbity albinos ahoy clan. Everyone in the clan says stabbity albinos ahoy.

SK: Oh…Yeah… true

Bakura: Stabbity albinos ahoy! #holds up knife#

Matrix twins: Stabbity albinos ahoy! #evil twin grins#

FA: SO review or die!


	3. Chapter 3

FA: Yeeeeah Booooii!

SK: #smack# you are not Flavor flave

Flavor Flave: Flavor Flaaaave!

All: --U(sweatdrop)

FA: Anyway…before things get weirder here's the next chapter. After this one. I'm not really going to add for a lone time (school starts for me) unless I get death threats about me not updating.

FF: Flavor Flaaaave!

SK:--U….will some one shoot him already…

Fa: Oh, I almost forgot…this chapter contains twisted sadistic sexual assault and lots of blood. I'm in a homicidal mood, sue me. But anyway, the weak stomached and the feminists should close their eyes and not read this chapter.

Chapter three: (Yet another title of one of my favorite songs) Down with the sickness

Ryou woke up in a white room. It was so peaceful, he smiled up at it wondering if he was in heaven. Suddenly, reality sunk in and Ryou realized that he shouldn't be in a white room, especially since his wasn't nearly as white as this one. Suddenly the face of a pretty blonde haired woman was over his face. She smiled gently at him and the nice side of him smiled back while his pessimistic side wondered what the fuck was going on. Bakura woke up in his mind also saw the woman.

_"I'd like to fuck her till she can't walk straight."_

Bakura!

_"Well I do. And it seems a certain part of you does to."_

What do you…oh my god, I've got wood (a.k.a his dick hit rigor mortis for you innocent peeps out there). Ryou shouted in surprise in his mind.

_"I'm surprised you know what that means…"_Bakura muttered sounding as though he were rolling his eyes.

"Ryou?" The woman said, still smiling. Ryou looked up at the woman, confusion on his face.

"Where am I?" Ryou asked trying to sit up. He failed to do so and realized that his arms were bound to the bed he was on. Immediately he began to struggle against the binds, prompting the woman to put a hand on his chest to calm him down.

"Calm down. The binds are there to keep you from hurting yourself or anyone else." Ryou looked up at her in confusion still tugging at the binds.

"What do you mean? Where am i?" Ryou asked becoming more and more worried. The woman looked down at him, confused by his words.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" She asked, clearly surprised. Ryou looked up at her confused and shook his head.

"No…" The woman sighed and looked down at Ryou as if she didn't want to tell him what she had to tell him.

Flashback…

Ryou rang the door bell to Tea's door waiting anxiously for her to answer. Her family's car wasn't in the driveway which meant that her parents were on a business trip-no doubt another chance for her to whore herself to the male student body. (A/N I hate Tea.) The door opened and there Tea stood still in her school uniform. She snorted in apathy at the sight of Ryou and rolled her eyes.

"You. What do _you_ want?" Ryou grinned and stepped inside the house, as Tea backed away nervously.

_Keep holding on  
When my brain's tickin' like a bomb  
Guess the black thoughts have come Again to get me  
Sweet bitter words  
Unlike nothing I have heard  
Sing along mocking bird  
You don't affect me_

That's right  
Deliverance of my heart  
Please strike  
Be deliberate

"Urm…Ryou…what are you doing?" Ryou slammed the front door shut, the grin still on his face as he walked towards Tea. She started to run but Ryou was faster. He grabbed a family portrait and smacked her in the back of the head, knocking her out cold. She fell to the ground effortlessly and Ryou's grin became larger.

"Well Tea, you're in for a night…" He said with a demonic cackle as he picked up her limp body and walked up the stairs to her room. He threw her body on the bed and turned on the lights in the room. He quickly dug through her draws finally finding the one with her panty hose. Gathering as many panty hoses as he could from the draw, he quickly bound Tea as Tightly as he could and taking a sock from another draw, he stuffed in her mouth.

"Gee Tea, I hope you don't have a stuffy nose or this night could end a little prematurely." Ryou said mockingly as he sat on her bed waiting for her to wake up. Five minutes later, she woke up and Ryou grinned again.

_Chorus  
Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate_

"Oh, good. You're awake." About time. I was going to knife fuck you till you woke up but I guess that comes later." Tea's eyes widened in fear and she started crying and shaking her head. Ryou chuckled and leaned closed to her face.

"What was that?"

"eyo eeese…"

"Sorry Tea. It's too late for pleases. You know, could have taken not going to the dance with you, but you had to be a bitch to me. And today, just happened to be the day where I can't take any more of the shit this world keeps handing to me!" Ryou said smacking Tea hard in the face, the anger over coming him. Ryou took a deep breath and looked back at Tea, the twisted smile still on his face.

"I guess this is where the fun begins." Ryou said, digging into Tea's purse and getting her cell phone out and scrolling to Tristan's name.

_Choke, choke again  
I thought my demons were my friends  
Getting me in the end  
They're out to get me  
Since I was young  
I've tasted sorrow on my tongue  
And this sweet sugar gun  
Does not protect me_

Ryou took out the knife he had carried in his pocket and placed it at Tea's neck.

"Ok, bitch, this is how we play the game stay alive (A/n: not affiliated with the movie). I'm going to call your boyfriend and you are going to convince him to get over here. You're a slut, I'm sure you'll know what will make him come running over here." Now if you don't successful get him over here or if you try to tell him something's up either directly or sneakily, like oh hey 'I'm listening to Korn' when you hate the band, I'll slit your throat and fuck you while the blood is spilling from your slutty little neck. In other words, don't fuck up." Ryou said as he took the sock out of her mouth and dialed the number to Tristan.

_That's right  
Trigger between my eyes  
Please strike  
Make it quick now_

"You're fucked up, Ryou!" Tea shouted defiantly. Ryou bitch smacked her again and put the phone to her ear.

"Ring ring, Tea." He whispered in her ear as the phone rang. Tea gulped and closed her eyes nervously. When the phone picked up it was like she was her usual self.

"Hey Tristan. Urm…I'm feeling really good actually…but I'd feel better if you were here right now… I'm so horny for you…how soon can you be here?... fifteen minutes? Good….I'll be waiting-" Tea finished as Ryou ended the conversation. He slowly clapped sarcastically at Tea's performance.

"Well, I have to say Mrs. Gardiner, if I were one of the reps from Juliard, I'd be damn impressed. Fuck, I almost wet myself. But I guess since you're a slut you're used to performing."

"Fuc-" Ryou put the sock back into her mouth and shushed her.

"Keep talking and I'll kill you right now. But before that, I'm going to have some fun…"

Fifteen minutes later….

Tristan knocked on the door to the Gardiner house, surprised to find it open. He shrugged it off as he closed the door after himself and walked into the living room.

"Tea?" He walked to the stairs anxiously looking up the stairs to see if she was there. Suddenly, a pair of her underwear dropped from above onto his head. He looked around immediately excited.

"Oh ho, you're upstairs are you…well daddy's here…" Tristan said as he slinked up the stair and walked into Tea's room. Upon opening the door, he found Tea lying still on the bed, blood all over the bed and between her legs along with the hilt of a knife Tristan ran to her side looking down horrified at her body. She looked up at him with strong effort and seemed to whisper something to him.

"What?"

"'Ehind…oo." She said as she died. But it was too late. Ryou had already stabbed Tristan in his shoulder. He fell over while Ryou laughed maniacally and turned his body over onto his back.

"Who's a fag now Tristan?" Ryou said as he sunk the knife into his chest.

"For all the times you pissed me off" Ryou said as he stabbed Tristan again. "-made me look stupid (stab), made me want to hurt myself (stab)." Tristan gasped with each stab and blood started to spill from his mouth.

"-uck you." At this Ryou became enraged and stabbed him even more.

"NO YOU MOTHER FUCKING PRICK, FUCK YOU!" Ryou said as he stabbed him until he died.

_I'm trying to hold it together  
Head is lighter than a feather  
Looks like I'm not getting better  
Not getting better_

Ryou walked into his house quietly making sure not to wake Bakura as he walked straight into his bathroom. He fill the tub with water again and lay in the tub as he waited for the water to fill. He pulled out the knife and sliced into his wrists, surprised that it didn't hurt to do it. He sat back and watched as his blood mixed with the water smiling at the design the blood made in the water. He felt light headed. He knew the end was near, but didn't fear it. Death would be the only thing that would bring him peace.

_Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate_

Flash back ends….

Ryou's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"No! I wouldn't do that! I couldn't have! There must be some mistake!" Ryou shouted in denial. The woman looked down at him sadly and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. But it's true. The sort of good news was that because you were clearly out of your mind, your lawyer was able to plead insanity. So you won't be going to jail, although you'll have to remain at this hospital and see a therapist regularly." (A/N: I know this normally doesn't happen in real life, but It's a fanfiction. Roll with it.) ryou's mouth opened and closed in shock as he numbly accepted the news.

"My name is Mai by the way. I'll be your nurse. Would you like anything at the moment?" The woman asked as if nothing had happened. Ryou blinked up at her and bowed his head submissively.

"Ginger ale would be nice."

The end.

Fa: Whooo! I feel much less homicidal. #reads over what she wrote# wow, I'm one fucked up kid….

Bakura: I'll say…let's be friends…

Ryou: #sobs# I've gone bloody insane…

Bakura: I'll say

Fa:--U… urm anyway, you know the drill. Review or die! #innocent smile#

SongComing undone by KoRn


	4. Chapter 4

Fa: Hello I'm back. And disappointed…I only got one review… #sobs# c'mon it's not that bad is it? Well anyway, I hoping the lack of reviews is only because people have been having a crappy few weeks of school like me. And also that it's because no one reviews until there are at least two or three chapters, but anyway, enjoy and review or I'll send psycho Ryou on your ass.

Ryou: #sob# I can't believe I killed someone….#hysterical sob#

FA: #nervous chuckle# urm...#sweatdrop#…he'll get over it…anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter Four: New life

Ryou woke up for the second time that night, still chained to the hospital bed. The pain he felt was somehow not strong enough to set of the reaction of tears from his eyes, but he wished he could cry. Though he's stopped crying years ago, feeling it to be a weak reaction to pain, it seemed to be the only thing human he had left.

**"Why did you make me do it Bakura?"** Ryou asked his darker half finally, unable to keep the question to his self anymore. Bakura stirred angrily as he woke up and glared at Ryou

"_I was **sleeping**."_ Bakura said angrily. Ryou glared back at Bakura, defiant of him.

**"Answer the question!"** Ryou snapped back angrily. He wasn't in the mood for Bakura's round about games.

"_I don't like your attitude…" _

**"I don't fucking care! You can go fuck a rusty nail up your ass for all I care! Why did you make me kill them!"** Ryou shouted back in his mind surprising Bakura. He had never seen this side of Ryou before, and frankly, though he wasn't at all a wuss, it made Bakura uneasy.

"_Ryou-"_ Bakura tried to say, anger no longer evident in his voice.

**"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"** Ryou shouted back hysterically.

"_Ryou that wasn't me. That was all you. Damn, maybe I have been a bad influence on you if you could kill two people under your own influence"_ Bakura mused as Ryou's anger built.

**"…your lying…"** Ryou said nervously, not believing what Bakura was saying. There was silence in Ryou's head before Bakura answered him.

"_Ryou, you know me by now. If I had killed those pieces of shit I'd be gloating about it, I wouldn't bother to hide it from you. This was all you." _Bakura said calmly as reality sunk into Ryou's head as he realized the truth.

**"It was me…"**

"Okay, Ryou. This is some of the medicine you're required to take." Mai said, holding a small plastic cup with a white pill in it. Ryou looked at the pill reluctantly, not wanting to even be in the vicinity of the pill. He looked into Mai's eyes, begging her to be understanding, to realize that he didn't belong here. That he didn't need to take that little white pill. She looked back into his eyes with a reluctant smile and handed him the cup before getting a cup of water. Ryou took the pill and let it slide from the cup into his mouth. He slowly swallowed the pill, taking the water and letting it slide down his throat. Mai smiled sympathetically and ruffled his hair happily.

"See, that wasn't too bad." She said with a smile. Ryou looked up at her and sadly looked down.

"Well anyway, you have some time for recreation. The recreation room is 305. "Mai said, walking out of his room. Ryou sighed and walked out of his room to the elevator. As he stepped inside it and pressed the number three, he noticed the cameras looking back at him. He sighed and looked down at his feet as the door closed.

**"Maybe I am really fucked up, Bakura"** Ryou said to his darker half miserably.

"_I'll say…"_ Bakura said, doing nothing to make him feel any better. The elevator dinged, alerting Ryou that he was on the third floor. He stepped put the elevator and walked into the room labeled Rec-room. With another sigh, he walked into the room and quickly finding an empty table sat down. He blocked out the sounds of others playing games and lay his head down on the table.

"Hi." A female voice to the right of him said. Ryou looked up and saw a purple haired girl with black eye make up standing next to him. She smiled down at him and he returned a small shrug.

"You're the new kid, right?" The purple haired girl asked, sitting down in the chair next to him. Ryou nodded his head miserably and smiled, extending her hand out to him. Ryou smiled miserably and nodded his head.

"Name's Rae, short for Raiaka." (a/n pronounced "ray-e-ka")

"Ryou." Ryou responded quietly with a small smile.

"Cool, so what are you here for?" Rae asked Ryou leaning her chin on her palm.

"…I-I killed someone…two people." Ryou said shakily, unable to grasp the truth of what had happened. Rae smirked and bit her lip seductively.

"You too?" Ryou turned to her, confused by both her calmness and statement.

"You've killed two people?" Ryou asked as Rae chuckled bitterly. She pushed the bangs out of her face and smiled back.

"Yeah well, basically I was a whore. Sold my ass on the streets for money and my pimp boyfriend. When I was sixteen, I decided I didn't want to do it anymore, but that fucker wouldn't take no for an answer. He raped me and sold me to people from his bed. Then one day, I just snapped. I broke a mirror before the man came in and slit his throat when he sat on me. Then I waited for my boyfriend to come in and slit his throat before I turned the glass on myself. Fortunately-or I guess unfortunately, the neighbors heard the commotion and called the police. They found me before I bled my last drop of blood and here we are." Rae finished the bitter smile never leaving her face. Ryou swallowed heavily, surprised to see someone else's luck was just as bad as his. There was a buzzing sound and Rae looked over at the door.

"Well, rec time's over. I guess you're on the fifth floor with me."

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Ryou asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. Rai smiled and tilted her head to the side seductively.

"Well that's the floor for people who are fucked up enough to kill people. Well, see you around" Rai said standing and walking towards the door. As she walked away, Ryou found himself sinking further into despair.

The end

Fa: Okay, good chapter. Well, anyway, please review. Oh and by the way, I probably will not be able to add soon because my compulsive typing/writing has developed into carpal tunnel syndrome. For those who don't know what that means, basically it means I've been writing too much and my wrist has been in a position so that a nerve has been pinched causing a lot of pain in my hands. So basically I'm not allowed to be on the computer too much. This will have to be my last chapter for a long while, but please review anyway. It's good…I promise.

All: By…


End file.
